versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Nnoitra Gilga
Nnoitra Gilga is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He is the 5th strongest member of the Espada. Background Nnoitra used to be the eighth strongest member of the Espada and lived under the shadow of Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck, the third Espada. In spite of his hatred for the woman, he requested help from Szayelaporro Granz, who designed a device that could create illusions. Nnoitra used this device to fool Nelliel in battle and defeat her. Nnoitra's attack was so strong that it turned Nelliel into a child-like version of herself. After his eternal rival was taken out of the picture, he climbed up the ranks of the Espada. He fought Ichigo Kurosaki, Nelliel and Kenpachi Zaraki in Hueco Mundo, but Kenpachi ended up killing him after a hard-fought battle. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ' (Fought and overpowered Ichigo and Kenpachi Zaraki, both of who were superior to Toshiro Hitsugaya at that point.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic ' (Kept up with Ichigo and Kenpachi, who are comparable in speed to Shunsui Kyoraku.) 'Durability: Large City Level (Endured many attacks from an unrestrained Kenpachi.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Regeneration. Intelligence: High (Appears to be quite skilled in combat.) Stamina: High '(Continued to fight Kenpachi even after having sustained great injuries and lost multiple limbs.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology: Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. He claims that his Hierro is the most durable in Hueco Mundo. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of Reiatsu that he can fire from the tip of his tongue. *'Índice Radar:' An energy-detection technique that Nnoitra can use to accurately gauge the enemy's location and level of power. Equipment *'Santa Teresa:' Nnoitra's Zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a massive double-scythe with a chain that he can use to spin it and create whirlwinds. When released, it gives Nnoitra a maximum of six arms, each of them with its own scythe. **'Regeneration:' In his Resurrección, Nnoitra gains the ability to instantly regenerate lost limbs, and even grow new ones. It can also be used to regenerate broken weapons. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *One-shot Sado Yasutora. *Almost killed Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. *Reverted Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck to a much weaker form. *Punched a hole in Kenpachi's chest. Speed/Reactions *Overwhelmed Ichigo in his Bankai form. Durability/Endurance *Tanked Sado Yasutora's strongest technique with no damage. *Casually tanked many blows from Kenpachi Zaraki. Skill/Intelligence *Destroyed an entire colony of Hollows. *Rose through the ranks of the Espada and went from 8th to 5th. Powerscaling Nnoitra is one of the strongest members of the Espada, having fought against powerful Shinigami such as Kenpachi or Ichigo. However, his power pales in comparison to that of a released Ulquiorra. He should be superior to all the Espada that are ranked below him. Weaknesses *Extremely arrogant and overconfident. **Sexist. Underestimates all women and thinks they're below men by default. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Super Form Users